Rigid adsorption vessels are well known as devices for filtering vapors, liquids and solids from streams of gas or liquids. Typical filter canisters/adsorbers utilize inflexible metal or plastic walls to contain the filter media.
Solid-walled adsorption vessels devices are generally quite heavy, require the use of expensive materials, and are expensive to manufacture and maintain. Despite the thickness of the walls of such devices, even metals such as stainless steel will corrode in the presence of many chemicals, rapidly destroying the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,110 teaches a gas filter container for housing a filter capable of filtering gases containing toxic components, which "includes a flexible end wall adapted to be positioned against the body of the user and is secured by means of a series of straps . . . ." The flexible end wall of this small device includes inwardly-directed projections to space the wall from the filter inlet when the wall is deflected, so as maintain a communication path to the filter inlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,912 teaches "[a] disposable filter bag insert for use in a filter flexible adsorber assembly that comprises a rigid ring of diameter to overlie a shoulder on the flexible adsorber and be sealingly captured between the flexible adsorber base and top."
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,465 teaches a vapor recovery flexible adsorber comprising a flexible envelope defining a chamber which contains an insulating material impregnated with hydrocarbon adsorbent. Preferably, the envelope includes a plurality of openings extending through the body of the flexible adsorber and sealed by sealing grommets to form mounting apertures adapted to receive a snap fit fastener attached to a body panel of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,902 discloses an absorbent package that resistants high temperature, comprises a bag that contains adsorbent, and a foil wrapping that is disposed about a portion of the bag, with the foil wrapping disposed adjacent to the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,662 discloses a filter system to absorb and separate water and oil vapors from gases comprising a cylindrical container connectable in a supply line for said gases and containing at least one filter unit comprising a seamless cylindrical sleeve formed from textile material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,447 discloses an adsorbent bag unit for installation in a refrigerant receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,649 discloses an adsorbent unit including a container with an adsorbent bag, attached with a flexible flap to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,876 discloses a cartridge for use in a rebreathing apparatus comprising a filtering device for removing carbon dioxide, a pair of flexible containers (one disposed within the other and in fluid communication with each other through a restricted opening), and among other features, a coaxial connector for fluidly connecting the cartridge to a rebreathing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,504 discloses an apparatus and method for continuously precipitating liquid metals from gases, including sodium from protective gas of sodium cooled nuclear power plants that uses disc filters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,681 discloses a smoke cleaning apparatus cleaning smoke particles from smoke which includes a mesh basket supported by a metal container.
French Patent No. 869,031 discloses a mesh filter material container.
The adsorber of the present invention can be suspended below the frame or ceiling via straps, wire, chain, or other means.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a flexible walled filter flexible adsorber that hangs from a frame or ceiling or that can be placed on a surface that will overcome the shortcomings of other flexible adsorbers.